Sakura Kuragari
by Shadow wolf fang
Summary: What if Sakura was from a ninja clan? What if she was not human? What if she wasn't a real fan-girl? What if she was acting about being a fan-girl? What if her clan decided to stop all the bad thing from happening?What if her clan was the first beings ever created? What would they change? How will the lives of everyone change? What would happen then? In process of rewriting.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Kuragari **

**Chapter one: The Beginning **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon I only own the idea of the Kuragari Clan and the OC used in this fanfiction I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE. **

* * *

In the beginning there was a being called Mew the Goddess of Life and The Creator of All. Mew created time, space, and other things. First Mew created The Ruler of Life Arceus, next the brother of Arceus the Ruler of Time Dialga. Then their sister The Ruler of Space Palkia, then after Palkia their sister Giritina the Ruler of Dimensions was born. And with these creations Mew started the creation of many worlds. When the creation of countless galaxies finally finished Mew, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and Giritina created other gods and goddesses. The first being Crisselia the goddess of the crescent moon and next is Crisselia's counterpart Darkrai the god of nightmares and night.

As Mew created these gods and goddesses they became known as the Legendary Ones. After all the Legendary Ones have been created (AN: there are more than I listed) Mew the legendary goddess of life and all the other Legendary Ones created the Kuragari (AN: Kuragari means darkness.) clan and gifted the Kuragari clan with multiple powers later called kekki genki or Blood line limit and they were also gifted with many Jutsu both offensive and defensive. The Kuragari Clan had so much power that they could not be human they were demons, but they weren't evil they were and they still are the hiding place for the legendries. The Kuragari's purpose was to keep mythical creatures such as vampires, werewolves, and others at bay from eating to many of the Humans the Legendary ones had created, but they also merged with the Legendary Ones. If the Legendary Ones believed that a certain Kuragari was worthy enough they merged somewhat and with every generation passed and every new merge the closeness of the soul of the Legendary One and the soul of the one Kuragari they chosen until the two became one soul and the Kuragari became the Legendary One and the Legendary One became the Kuragari and after the two souls merged completely the Legendary One no longer needed to hide in the body and soul of a Kuragari they became the Kuragari and the Kuragari became them. The Legendary One never takes the life of the Kuragari they hide in the Kuragari just became the new Legendary One and they improve the Legendary One. Certain Legendary Ones had certain ways of choosing a new Kuragari host for example Mew chose the first clan head in the history of the Kuragari Clan a woman named Atsuko Kuragari.

Atsuko's name meant kind or warm child and she was indeed a very kind woman, but like every one of Mew's host's she was a vary mischievous person. Members of the Kuragari clan are very hard to kill. The only way to kill a Kuragari is to rip the hart out and burn it and to keep the ashes away from the body. After a certain age Kuragari's stopped ageing altogether. The Kuragari's could take the form humans and a kind of humanoid demon form for example they had their eyes, ears, teeth, and nails change and a tail is optional depending on the species of demon. A cat, dog, wolf, and any other animals that have a tail would normally have one especially if they are a mammal, but if their animal is a fish or any other non-mammal than they will most likely not have a tail and only his or her eyes, teeth, and nails will change, but some non-mammals are an exception.

Mew also created the Juubi the Ten-Tails demon wolf. (AN: At least I think it is a wolf demon well this is Fanfiction if it's not a wolf demon then I'm making it a wolf demon. The Juubi looks like Kyuubi no Kitsune except it has ten tails and its fur is black and has only one eye not much difference.) Later when the Sage of Sixth Paths sealed it into the moon Mew used the newly made Tailed Beasts to watch over their respective Jinchuuriki as a test on how the humans will treat said demon containers. Mew wanted to know how the humans will react to the idea of a demon sealed within another human.

Mew disappointed on how the humans treated the Jinchuuriki decided to hide the Kuragari clan among the humans under a different surname Haruno and with the Kuragari clam hidden among the humans Mew merged with the clan head and for millions of years Mew was passed down from clan head to clan heiress during a special ceremony held when Mew decides that the clan heiress is ready. Mew stayed and watched over the humans and Kuragari's throughout the years from the beginning to the Sage of Sixth Paths to Konoha's founding to the first and third shinobi world wars to the Kyuubi attack and Sakura's birth.

* * *

Shadow: Did you like it? Plese tell me your opinions mater! My way of Updateing will be somewhat slow because I spent hours trying to fix any mistakes ,but I wont get all of them so forgive my mistakes. Also school is going to start soon so I wont have much time to work on my updateing I'm on my first year of high school so be patent and undersanding please and if you have any ideas on my story dont be afreid to leve a review or PM me. If you want to ask me about my progres just PM me and I will tell you. Also I'm helping DarkFoxKit on her fanfic The Child of Mew one of my favoret's so just to tell you. I have to go so good bye and thank you for reading and reviewing if you did have a nice day or night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Kuragari **

**Chapter two: Sakura Reason**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon I only own the idea of the Kuragari Clan and the OC used in this fanfiction I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE. **

Sakura Kuragari or Sakura Haruno as many knew her is the heiress to the Kuragari clan and she is the next to obtain Mew, but she will be the last to obtain Mew because Mew decided that Sakura was the true heir to the clan the one Mew was waiting for the one Mew will merge completely with when the time was right. Sakura's mother Hana Kuragari knew that the moment Sakura was born because Mew rejoiced more so than any other time even when Hana gave birth to her first born son Gale Kuragari. When Sakura grew old enough to leave the Kuragari/Haruno compound Hana decided that in order to hide and protect Sakura without shielding her from the world she would change her true appearance. (AN: Sakura looks just like she did in the academy except without the dress.) When Sakura first went into the Academy Hana told her to never tell anyone about what they or about the clans' secrets, but she didn't need to be told Sakura was and is a prodigy she already knows about what they are and that the Humans won't be able to proses the big picture they won't even listen only a few Humans will even listen. Sakura already knew not to let the Humans know too much about the Kuragari Clan or it will ruin everything the Clan worked for all these years.

Sakura was also told to act like the other girls and to make it seem like she hates Naruto and is a fan girl to Sasuke Uchiha though she didn't want to she had to. Sakura started the Academy when she was five years old and she graduated with the others when she was twelve she had made friends with Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and the rest of Rookie Nine. When the Genin exams came she passed with flying colors. When the time came for the Genin's to be assigned a team Sakura hoped to be placed with Naruto to apologize to him, but she also wanted to protect him from people who are mean to him.

* * *

Shadow: Thank you for the nice revews! Revews specificly nice ones make me work faster literaly I didn't think I would get this chapter up until saterday so please revew more. I'm so sorry that this chapter is so small I forgot to tell you that my chapter size my very, but I promse that the next chapter will be bigger! The next chapter may not come out until sunday at most tomarow at least I'm trying to get as much chapters out until school starts. I hope you enjoy this chapter until then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Kuragari **

**Chapter three: Sakura's New Team and the revelation **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon I only own the idea of the Kuragari Clan and the OC used in this fanfiction I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE. **

_This is telepathy ok?_

'This is Zorua speaking to Sakura'

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Team Seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Called Iruka the Sensei of this class. I cheered because I get to be with Naruto maybe I could apologize to him now, but why did I have to be in Sasuke's team oh why me? Now the fan girls will attack me I don't even like him that way he's an Uchiha and the Uchiha clan has always been ether ice cubes with twenty foot poles up their asses or very rarely nice pleasant people to be around some are actually even funny! Oh dammit! (AN: I'm sorry if anyone is offended by the cussing but this fanfic is rated T for teen and teens usually cuss so ether ignore the cussing or replace It with other more nicer words. Dammit it's raining where I'm at oh crap it's a thunder storm.) Oh great my "rival for love" is heading this way.

Why did Ino have to be a real fan girl we had such a good friendship but she was too selfish to ignore the fact that I made it seem that I liked Uchiha Sasuke. All the fan girls are glaring at me why did it have to be me? (AN: Sorry all Ino fans I had to make her a bitch it's just for this chapter though I just couldn't think of another way for Sakura to finally tell the whole class that she doesn't like Sasuke as a boyfriend and give Ino a reason to start focusing on her shinobi currier. I also wanted Ino to realize that her obsession could have possibly gotten her killed sooner than she did in the anime.) "Why does a loser like you get to be in Sasuke-kun's team when I'm so much better then you? I'm stronger, more beautiful I'm better then you in every way." Said Ino, I sighed. I'm so tired of this I hate acting like I love Sasuke when in reality I actually don't like him like that he's more like a friend to me. _Little One you don't have to act you like Sasuke anymore I said you only had to act until you where Genin you could stop now. _My Mom Hana Haruno/Kuragari said using telepathy. This is my chance to really put Ino-pig in her place! "You are pathetic do you think I really care if I'm on Uchiha's team or not I don't even really like him enough to start a fight over him he's an Ice cube through and through with a twenty foot pole up his ass." (AN: I always wanted Sakura to say that to Sasuke in the anime especially when he went to Orochimaru.) "Get this through your thick skull I don't like Sasuke anymore! Oh and Ino I would stop focusing on you looks and start focusing on you Shinobi curer if I where you if you don't you might get killed one day. "I said to Ino. Ino stood there dumb founded as well as the rest of the class watching me.

It was silent for a minute or two then Shikamaru said "Finally you stop with that facade of yours. I mean the Sakura I know fan girl especially to an Uchiha yeah right." Shikamaru laughed. I smiled at him "Thank you Shika-kun you're the best!" Shika-kun smiled "Well I am your best friend." The class was still silent listening to our conversation until Choji spoke "That was amazing Saku-Chan you finally said what you've been wanting to for a long time right?" Choji laughed. Hinata spoke "Sakura-Chan you f finally put Ino in her place. How long have you wanted to say that? Five maybe six years? Well you could finally show your true strength. I'm so glad." Hinata giggles. "Thank you Choji-kun, Hina-Chan for supporting me throughout these years. "I thanked them. "Oh! How about all of us go get some BBQ sometime with the rest or you can come to my house?" Choji started to drool "Your Mom's cooking is the best. I would love to go to your house!" The class started to come out of their state of shock. "Well Sakura this day is full of surprises right? Well you guys need to wait for your Sensei's until you could continue your training." Iruka-sansei told the class and left the room.

The class fully came out of its state of shock "Hell yeah Sakura will finally acting like her true badass self!" Kiba exclaimed. You see Sakura's friends except Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke know that Sakura was acting the whole time. The people who know the truth of the Haruno/Kuragari clan are the Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Uzumaki clan heads. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino only know that Sakura doesn't like Sasuke that way and she has been acting like a fan girl like Ino when she couldn't care less about him. They also know what Sakura really looks like. Sakura when not acting like a fan girl usually gothic and punk rock clothing witch is normal for her clan. "What do you mean dog boy?" Ino-pig asked more like demanded. "He means I've been acting." I stated. "You've been acting!" Ino exclaimed. "That's what I just said Ino-pig." I said. "Acting in what!" Ino demanded. "I've been acting like a fan girl since the beginning of the academy, and apparently I fooled a lot of people." I said patently. It was silent Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke all looked shocked. Then Naruto smiled "Hell yeah! Sakura-Chan doesn't like Teme!" He then started to do a victory dance. I started to laugh I don't laugh much in front of others outside my clan. Everyone stopped to listen to my laugh. My laugh is like the finest music, at least that is what Gale my oldest brother says I don't really believe him though.

When I stopped laughing everyone was looking at me again. Then Sasuke said "Dope." to Naruto. "What did you say Teme!" he yelled getting on top of Sasuke's desk and crouching so he was eye to eye with him they then started a glaring contest until some nameless kid pushed Naruto into a kiss with Sasuke! Their eye's widened comically like in a cartoon. "Hahahaha" I laughed so hard I fell of my seat. Zorua my inner (AN: Zorua is a Pokémon she looks just like she did in the movie and in this Fanfic the all Pokémon will be like inners to the Kuragari clan but the inners can also be called out of the Kuragari to help in battle or for other reasons. Did it make sense if not just PM me and I will do my best to clear up any confusion.) was laughing hard to. 'Ha you don't see that every day now do you!' Zorua said between her fits laughter. Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from each other wiping their lips. 'Hahahaha I think they liked that kiss they stayed a second longer than necessary!' Zorua said laughing harder and in turn I laughed harder until tears where coming from my eyes. The fan girls where pissed about the kiss and tried to hurt Naruto until I intervened by throwing a kunai in between them and Naruto and betting in between them saying "If you're mad about the kiss then beat the guy that pushed Naruto he's the cause of the kiss." I said pointing at the kid that pushed Naruto. The fan girls pounced on him it was not pretty. "Tank you Sakura-Chan." Naruto said shyly. "You welcome Naruto." I said warmly. "Come on lets go sit with my friends." I invited Naruto. "Really? You will let me sit with you and your friends?" Naruto exclaimed surprised. "Of course silly." I said.

* * *

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT **

Shadow: I am so sorry thet this chapter is late I forgot how long this chapter is, but thats not the only reason it's monsume season where I live so there are a lot of thunderstorms happening now and it's danderous to be on the computer during a thunderstorm. So I have very little time to type up chapters. There has been four thunderstorms in the past four days. Would you rather have a short delay or have me struck by lightning and not able to type up more chapters. The next chapter will probubly be up by suday or if luckly sooner but no promeses. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sakura Kuragari plese leve a review have a nice day or night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura Kuragari **

**Chapter Four: Sakura's New Sensei and some more Revelations **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon I only own the idea of the Kuragari Clan and the OC used in this fanfiction I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE. **

_This is telepathy ok?_

'This is Zorua speaking to Sakura and vice versa'

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Naruto sat with me and the Rookie Nine except Ino and Sasuke. "Hi Naruto" everyone said. "Naruto let's wait for our Sensei together "I told Naruto. "Ok Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Naruto then proceeded to chat up a storm. 'He's so …hyper and….optimistic it's….weird.' Zorua whispered to me. 'I know…' I thought back.

Soon three hours passed and Team Seven was still waiting for their Sensei to come and unfortunately they have Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja as their Sensei and he is late (AH: What a surprise sarcasm.) "Where is he!" Naruto yelled. "That's it!" Naruto yelled again. He then set up a prank. (AN: I think we all know where this is going.) He opened the door two inches and set the eraser on top of the door and we waited.

Thirty minutes later we heard footsteps and in poked our Sensei's silver head of hair the eraser fell and hit his head. 'How could a Jounin fall for that!' Zorua asked/yelled. I ignored the comment. He must have been playing with us to see our reaction or he wanted us to underestimate him I thought to myself. I sighed this is going to be a long day. Our Sensei walked into the room, lazily looked at us and said. "My first impression of you all…I hate you." There was silence for a few minutes then…"Well at least we have something in common Sensei, because I hate you to!" I said cheerfully with a sweet smile completely contradicted by the evil gleam in my eyes. Naruto and Sasuke slowly moved away from me when they saw the gleam in my eyes.

I then took the chance to look closely at my new sensei. He is a tall man maybe six feet wearing the standard Jounin uniform with a mask that covered most of his face and his head band covering his left eye and he had silver hair that defied gravity. 'He's strong he could probably take big brother on but he probably won't win.' Zorua said and I agreed. "Well you certainly are an interesting girl…Why don't you all meet me on the roof and we will move on to the introductions." Our new sensei said and with a poof disappeared. 'What! That old man makes us wait more than three hours for him and he tells us to climb to the roof! He's evil that ass!' Zorua yelled at our new sensei even though only I could hear her right now. 'Zorua can you lower your volume I'm getting a head ache.' I said to Zorua. "Oh I'm sorry Kura-Chan!' Zorua said. I sighed I should have known our sensei would do something like this.

I looked at my team mates and said "Well what are we waiting for? Come on let's go!" and with that I teleported to the roof and succeeded in surprising my sensei. "Ah, Sakura how did you learn that Jutsu only chuunin and up know that Jutsu." Kakashi said. "Only chuunin and up know that? Wow it's such an easy Jutsu that I learned it before I even started learning at the academy." I said. He looked at me shocked his lone eye widening. "You see my clan is a clan of prodigies. I just happen to be one of those prodigies. Also a lot of the Haruno clan heads and heirs are even considered prodigies inside the clan." Kakashi looked even more shocked. "Wow your clan is very powerful isn't it Sakura?" he said. I nodded "Also Kakashi-sensei my mother the clan head told me that I am allowed to tell my teammates and you about certain things about my clan the more I could trust you guys the more I could tell. I think my teammates are lucky to have me I have been training to be a ninja since I could walk. I could help them improve more than usual." Kakashi looked shocked again yet he was also grateful. "Wait your mother is the clans head so what about you? Are you the heir or no?" he asked. "Well I am the heir I am the most powerful and I have the most potential than any of my sisters." I answered. Kakashi seemed to be thinking about the information I just gave him.

A minute later he said "So the females are the heads of the clan right what about the males?" I looked at him and smiled "Well the females of my clan could activate not only the normal version of my kekkai genkai but also the more powerful version that only the females could activate." I finished telling him. He considered my answer and then my teammates burst through the door with numerous cuts and bruises. I sighed "What are we going to do with them?" Kakashi-sensei shrugged.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at me and Naruto said "Sakura-Chan you have to teach us that Jutsu you used to get here!" Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I'll teach you more than just that Jutsu, but you need to prove yourselves to me understand boys?" Sasuke and Naruto looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then "I understand." They said together. 'How weird they said that at the same time, at least they agreed.' Zorua said. "Well why don't you three introduce yourselves all right?" Sensei said. "Why don't you go first Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Fine all right." Kakashi-sensei said bored. "My name is Hatake Kakashi my hobbies don't have any, likes… dislikes… dreams never thought of it. Your turn blonde." Kakashi stated.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen, Sakura-Chan, and the color orange. I dislike waiting the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook, and Sasuke. My hobbies are eating ramen, and comparing different flavors of ramen together and my dream-" 'To marry ramen?' Zorua asked.-"is to be the greatest Hokage!" Naruto finished his introduction. 'Wow Naruto has an interesting dream right Zorua?' I asked Zorua. 'Yeah why don't we help him reach that dream?' Zorua asked. 'I like that idea let's do it!' I thought to Zorua. "Well interesting…emo boy your turn." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I like tomatoes and my family. I dislike people who threaten my family, my hobbies are training and spending time with my family, and my dream is to be as strong as my big brother and to make my father proud." Sasuke also finished his introduction. 'What a sweet dream right Zorua?' I thought to Zorua. 'Yup vary different than what it could have been if we let the massacre happen right?' Zorua said. 'Yeah you're right Zorua.' I said. "Ok…Pinky your turn." Kakashi said.

I twitched I hate being called Pinky. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I am the heir to the Haruno clan. I like training and helping my friends and family, dark colors and learning new things. I dislike people who think they are better than everyone else , people who threaten my friends and family, really bright colors, people who disrespect my clans ways, pity and people and people who underestimate me, fan girls and fan boys, the list goes on. My hobbies are training with my family, learning new fighting skills, spending time with my friends and family, and learning more about my clan. My dream is to live up to my clans expectations, to become an amazing clan head, and to make my clan proud, to protect my clans secrets from those who want to misuse them, to completely control my clans kekkai genkai, and to find my beloved big brother." I finished a very long introduction with a gentle smile. "Wow Sakura you seem like you have a lot on your shoulders." Kakashi-sensei said with a hint of interest in his voice while Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Ok now meet me at training ground seven at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning, and don't eat anything or you'll vomit ja ne." Kakashi-sensei said then teleported away. "Ok well Naruto, Sasuke don't listen to him." I started to say but Naruto cut me off. "Why not Sakura-Chan?" I sighed. "Because Naruto our sensei is Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja he also happens to always be late for everything so I'm assuming he'll be late tomorrow. Oh and eat something tomorrow we will need the energy." I said to Naruto and Sasuke who was surprisingly still here. "Ok Sakura-Chan I guess that makes sense so what time do we head over to the meeting place?" Naruto asked with Sasuke looking at me expectantly. "Why don't we head there at 9:00 a.m. all right? Even then he will be late." I said sighing. They agreed and I headed home to sleep.

* * *

Shadow: I am so sorry that this is so late but I had orientation last week and I had little time to work on my fanfics but on the bright side this chapter is longer than the last.


	5. Chapter 5:A talk with my team part 1

**Sakura Kuragari **

**Chapter Five: A talk with my teammates **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon I only own the idea of the Kuragari Clan and the OC used in this fanfiction I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE. **

_This is telepathy ok?_

'This is Zorua speaking to Sakura and vice versa'

**Sakura's P.O.V**

(A.N Please read the author note at the bottom it's really important)The next morning I woke up at 7 a.m. to eat, wash upand start my morning training. Today my training was with my motherHanaKuragari or Haruno as outsiders know us as she was having me practice a technique known only to the Kuragari clan telepathy it's a relatively easy technique all you really have to do is talk with your mind using your psychic abilities to push to words into the other persons mind anyone in the clan could use this technique. The reason why I am practicing my telepathy is because my mother wants me to be able to use telepathy without any drain to my powers.

After that I changed into my favorite training outfit, which consisted of a black skin tight short sleeved shirt with a big purple skull on the front it a pair of dark black leather ( leather a material only the Kuragari can make in this world ) skinny jeans a black belt with a dark purple skull buckle, knee high 2 inch high heeled boots the heel connected it's harder to break that way (A.N. if there is any confusion on the description on the boots let me get more into it you know how there is boots that have the heel like a stick that juts out on the bottom of the boot and then there are the boots that have the heel connected like a bridge there is no separation at all well that is the boot that Sakura is wearing if there is still confusion on the matter PM me or leave a comment and I will try to clarify it better.) black colored gloves that go all the way to the sleeve of the shirt with a purple skull on the back of the hand part and a black colored cloak with a high collar that hides the bottom half of my face when I let it (A.N. like the Akasuki cloaks but all black).

"Ja ne my precious family!" I yelled when I left my family's house at 8:30a.m. "Ja ne Sakura-Chan good luck getting Sasuke and Naruto to work together!" my many siblings and my mother yelled. When I got to the door one of my partners a branch member waited at the door. "Good morning Sakura-Sama! How did you sleep Hime?" Mizuki one of my partners greeted. "I slept great Mizuki-Chan thank you for asking." I said. Mizuki is at 5'9 and a Jounin, but she is going to take the ANBU test soon she is 15 years old with black hair with red highlights in it she has red colored eye's and a body to die for with a slightly tan complexion. "So Sakura-Sama who's your Sensei?" She asked. "Hatake Kakashi" I replied. "Oh so that's why you were taking it easy you have no need to hurry." I nodded. "Tell the other two I'm going to train with my team today." I said to Mizuki "As you wish my lady." She bowed respectively. I smiled and waved "Ja ne Mizuki." I said cheerfully. I then left the house after Mizuki said good bye and started to walk through the Kuragari compound many of my fellow clan members said hello or bowed respectively as I walked by. Why wouldn't they I mean I am the clan heir destined to lead them no matter what even if I get married I still would have to be the clan head when the time comes nothing would change that. When I was walking by one of the shops in the blue section I noticed six necklaces they are all on a silver chain one is a purple cherry blossom, another is an blonde fox, another is a bluish blackish raven, another is a silver dog, another is an oak tree, and last is an paint brush, they were beautiful and they also represented my teammates the present ones and the future ones. I had to get them!

"Excuse me miss how much for these six necklaces?" I asked the casher. "Oh Sakura-Sama it's an honor to have you shop here and the necklaces are free for you consider it an late birthday present since I couldn't come to the party last year." The owner said appearing out of nowhere. I looked at her in surprise "Is that you Aika?" (A.N. Aika means "love song" I think.)

Aika is 5'7 with long black hair with royal blue highlight also with a body to die for she has a tan complexion she also has royal blue eyes.(A.N.I forgot to mention that the color of a Kuragari's highlights are the color of their eye's and crescent moon marking though the crescent moon is usually hidden.) Aika nodded. I went up to her and we hugged. "It's been so long!" I said. "I haven't seen you in a year!" She hugged me tighter. "I know I had to go on a long term mission for the Hokage right before your birthday sorry I missed it." We broke the hug. "It's ok you didn't mean to miss it" she smiled. "Now how about I give you a very late birthday present?" After I bought the necklaces I told Aika that I had to go meet my team for training. "Oh that's right you already got your team so we can't catch up right now how about tonight we go and get something to eat and catch up on this past year?" I nodded I didn't have anything to do tonight anyways.

Aika smiled and looked at the time. "Oh you should get going it's already 9:30." I nodded again, said goodbye, and grabbed the necklaces on my way out. I finally got to the gate of the Kuragari/Haruno compound and was greeted by the gate guards Akane (A.N. Akane means "brilliant red") and Daisuke (A.N. Daisuke means "great helper"). "Sakura-Chan oh Sakura-Chan how are you?! Are you alright? I hope you're alright! I don't know what I would do if you were hurt or something! Do you need anything at all Sakura-Chan?!" Daisuke said/yelled very fast. "Whoa Daisuke calm down you didn't even let her answer the questions." Akane said.

Akane and Daisuke are twins they look almost exactly alike except Akane is female and Daisuke is male, they are both 5'9 and have a lightly tanned complexion. Akane also has hair that is mid back in length and is almost always down, and the highlights are brilliant red so are her eyes and crescent moon though the crescent moon is hidden most of the time, she is a very beautiful woman. Daisuke on the other hand has his hair in a style similar to Shikamaru and his highlights are a deep marine blue so are his eyes and crescent moon his crescent moon is almost always hidden like most of the clan, he is a very handsome man. In terms of personality Akane and Daisuke are complete opposites while Daisuke is extremely hyperactive, energetic, and inpatient, Akane is calm, cool, and patient.

I giggled as Akane tried to calm her brother down with little success. "Sakura-Sama I'm sorry about my brother he's really hyperactive today." She said as her brother crushed me in a hug. "Daisuke please let me go you are going to make me late I have to meet my Genin team today for the bell test." He put me down quickly after I said that. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan!" he stepped aside to let me through the gate. I said good bye to the twins and left to training ground seven. (A.N. I think its training ground 7 if not please tell me so I can correct it.)

A few minutes later I arrived to find both Naruto and Sasuke already there. 'So we're third eh' Zorua said to me as I observed Naruto asleep on the ground and Sasuke nodding off while leaning on a tree. I smiled and went up to Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke how's your mom?" I asked. Sasuke quickly stood up and looked at me sleepily "Good morning Sakura she's going good." Sasuke said still half asleep. We stood there for a while with Sasuke staring at me trying to subtle and failing miserably. "If you have something to say, say it." I told him. Sasuke looked shocked then hesitantly asked "If you didn't like me why did you act like a fan girl?" he looked down with a hint of a blush on his face. I smiled at him I expected him to ask this at some point. "I like you Sasuke" -He blushed more- ", but I like you for you, not the idea of you, but I only want to be friends, ok?" Sasuke smiled still blushing "Hai, but Sakura why did you act like a fan girl?" I sighed inwardly I knew he was going to ask that. "I acted like a fan girl because my mother told me to, she said it will make me appear weak and that leads to people underestimating you thus an upper hand in battle, I probably will do it again in the future to make our opponents see me as weak I will tell you beforehand ok?" He smiled and nodded.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **_**IMPORTANT! **__**IMOPRTANT!**_

Shadow: I'm going to cut it off right here, because it's getting to long for me and I haven't updated since august and for being so patient you guys deserve it. Also on a more important note I would love for you guys to check on my profile I have important information on their, that needs to be read in order for the story to continue. I would also love of all of you to start reading the author note's at the end of the story they may hold important information that needs to be read for example poles that may come up and they will or something. That's all I have to say marry Christmas everyone and a happy new year.


	6. Chapter 6 A talk with my team part 2

**Sakura Kuragari **

**Chapter Five: A talk with my teammates **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon I only own the idea of the Kuragari Clan and the OC used in this fanfiction I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE. **

_This is telepathy ok?_

'This is Zorua speaking to Sakura and vice versa'

**Sakura's P.O.V**

(A.N. We are continuing where we left off from last time.) "That's a really good plan, I like it." Sasuke said. I smiled and a comfortable silence arose until… Naruto woke up. "Oi Teme why didn't you wake me up when Sakura-Chan came!? " He yelled, startling us. "Good morning Naruto, how are you?" I said trying to break up the fight before it started. "Good morning Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled pulling me into a bear hug. I giggled a hugged back. "So how are you guys?" Naruto asked calmer than before. "Morning Naruto, I'm good." Sasuke said. I smiled as I looked at the both of them.

'Sasuke is so much more open than what he would have been if we let the massacre happen, he's happier than before.' Zorua said. My smile became gentle. "I'm good Naruto." I said looking at my teammates. Naruto started chatting happily with us when I noticed our sensei hidden in the trees.

I smirked and threw a kunai at him saying "Come on sensei stop hiding from us!" he dodged and came out rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well Sakura seems like you found me, and your all late." He accused at the end. "Well sensei I heard a little about you and the fact that you are always late usually up to three hours, and not only that but I got confirmation from one of my relatives that worked with you once or twice you do know Miroku Haruno right?"

Kakashi looked shocked that I know him. "You know Miroku-San?" I nodded "He's my big brother he trains with me all the time!" I said cheerfully. "Well aren't you full of surprises?" Kakashi said. I giggled, "Of course I have to be full of surprises my clan is the most secretive clan in the land of fire!" I told them. They all looked shocked at the revelation, until Kakashi said." Then why are you telling us this?" I thought back to what my mother said to me this morning, _' you can reveal more secrets of our clan the more you trust them and the longer you are with them, now don't reveal to many secrets like your true form or any other form other than your human girl form ok? Only tell them what you feel they need to know.' _

I looked at them and said "I'm telling you this because I trust you enough to, and mom said I could tell you some things about the clan, but I can only tell you what you need to know, besides we need to gain more trust in each other and perfect our teamwork because a mission can fail if we don't have good teamwork, one of us could possibly die if we have a flaw in our teamwork. I'll tell you what when we're done for today I'll show you something and tell you a little bit about my past only a little though." When I finished my little speech Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Kakashi smiled… at least I think he did.

Shadow: Hi everyone! I finally worked up the determination to update! School has lately been hard in math at least so I have been trying to focus on that, but the rest of my grades are good I think. I'm only a freshman in high school so I have to keep those grades up. Anyways you guys I need your opinion on something who to pair Sakura with! So on my profile there will be a poll I want you to vote on it there are only a few boys I'm willing to pair her up with and Sasuke or Naruto is not one of them why because they are to over done so is Itachi by the way I want a pairing that's not overly done and one I will actually enjoy writing about. Sakura can be paired with someone from the Akasuki or somewhere else. If you have any suggestions please review.


	7. Polls and info on future stories!

Hello everyone, I just wanted to tell you that I have a poll on who Sakura ends up with up on my profile please check my profile for the poll and any information I have for my story Sakura Kuragari and any upcoming stories. There will be upcoming stories recently I have gotten an idea on a Twilight story and let me tell you this I am vary unhappy on how Stephine Myers went with the books I don't know if you even like the Twilight saga, but please give it a chance I promise you that it will be vary diffrent than the original story line and Bella will not end up with Edward for one thing I hate Edward he is way to overprotective and down right possesive and controling and not only that but most of my stories will entertwine with each other so my Sakura Kuragari story will entertwine with my Twilight story, my Transformers story (which I will start working on soon), my Pokemon story, and my Percy Jackson story. So make sure to read them all I'm planing a massive crossover!

Thank you all for reading this and _**don't forget to read the author notes on the bottom of each chapter they are important to the story I will be asking questions ocationally.**_


End file.
